Revealed to Paris
by YllkaYin
Summary: An Akuma named Alterna reveals the secret identities of our Heroes to Paris by broadcasting the Origins episodes to the Ladyblog. "This is the event of the Century. Don't miss it." AU exploring the concept of Fae and the consequences of revealed identities. A unique 'watching the show'.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

* * *

 **Description**

An Akuma named Alterna reveals the secret identities of our Heroes to Paris by broadcasting the Origins episodes to the Ladyblog.

"This is the event of the Century. Don't miss it."

* * *

 **Prologue**

"...in exchange, you will bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous." Papillon's voice echoed in her mind like bells clinking in an empty house at night.

Alterna wasn't human. Not that Papillon knew that. She was a magical being that nobody believed in anymore. And was thus, impervious to Papillon's powers of persuasion.

Yes. She was still very much in control of herself.

Alterna stretched her limbs and flexed her shoulders. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Silently running an internal spiritual checkup on herself and evaluating the effects of Papillon's possession on her spirit.

It was clear her own magic had been compromised. Normally, her aura was blue and it's design mimicked that of the universe. Now, there was a new presence. A new purple planet orbiting around her sun. This addition must be her new power the dark butterfly afforded her.

Hesitantly, she tapped into her new power.

Alterna's breath caught as she was plunged into vision. The naked truth was revealed to her. Past and future events flew through her mind until it stopped at one event that would forever change the lives of two heroes.

She staggered, but caught herself before she could fall flat on her face.

How could this be?

She pondered what she should do in this situation. She had come to Paris on a mission to retrieve the Miraculous from her people's enemy: the last survivor of Miracle shrine.

The old man was a slippery one to track. He had successfully evaded her coven for decades.

Until Ladybug and Chat Noir showed themselves. Her people could feel the first time that the Miraculous cure activate on a concentrated area on Earth. Her coven almost had an aneurysm. Humans were never meant to wield the Kwami. Bad things tended to happen. Papillon being a prime example. The Miracle stones originally belonged to the Monarchy of Alterna's dimension.

Plans were made, and it was decided that Alterna would be the one chosen to retrieve the Miraculous this time. Unlike her predecessors, she was not allowed to fail.

But now she didn't know if she could do it. Should loyalty to her people trump her morals? She didn't know.

"Alterna?" Papillon's voice echoed again in her mind. Snapping out of her thoughts, she realized that her silence would be suspicious.

"As you wish." Alterna's otherworldy lilt was clear in her voice. She smiled deviously. "I get what I want and I'll give you what you want."

She would play Papillon's game. For now.

But there were going to be changes to the plans of her people. Ladybug and Chat Noir needed to be revealed.

And she was just the Fae to do it.

* * *

 **## THIS IS AN AUTHOR NOTE ##**

Fae and Kwami

To clear the confusion in the reviews.

A Fae, is simply another way to say Fairy. Here is a link to read about Fae if you want. You guys know the drill when it comes to using web links on this website.

(Wikipedia dot org slash wiki slash Fairy)

What I'm doing is that I'm taking what Wikipedia tells me about Fae and creating my own idea out of it.

In my story, the Kwamis need to be integrated into this idea of Fae.

And in my understanding, Kwamis are abstract creatures who are able to traverse the universe. And I know Fae are local to Earth.

For my plot to work I need to bridge the gap between Fae and Kwami. Therefore I'm creating another world/dimension where Kwami and Fae live together under a Monarchy. (As Alterna mentioned)

Kwami and Fae need to have their own world/dimension from Earth. But there is a lot of backstory to do with Master Fu and Alterna that's coming up that I don't want to spoil for you so this is all I'm going to say.

I've never read ACOTAR. But if it's really that similar to my fanfic, I apologize. I had no idea. But my fanfic isn't based on that story universe and you'll be disappointed if that is what you're hoping for.

What I find interesting is that there are many similarities between Fae and Kwami if you read this article on Fae lore:

(ericwedwards dot WordPress dot Com slash 2015 slash 08 slash 14 slash the-origin-and-lore-of-fairies-and-fairy-land slash amp)

 **## THIS IS AN AUTHOR NOTE ##**


	2. Chapter 1

**1\. Newsworthy**

* * *

"What do you guys think of Mlle Farrah?" Alya asked as the girls from Mme Bustier's class made themselves comfortable to have lunch by the bleachers. You could hear Kim and Alix arguing in the distance by the basketball hoop.

"She's interesting. It's a shame that Chloe pulled that prank on her today," Mylene answered after taking a small bite of her sandwich.

"And she's so beautiful," Rose said sweetly.

"I like her pink hair," Juleka offered.

"Sorry I'm late!" Marinette said out of breath, seemingly appearing out of nowhere and sat next to Alya.

"Wow girl, where were you? You disappeared after homeroom and missed two classes. Oh and you'd never believe this, Mme Mendeleiev unexpectedly turned in her resignation yesterday, so we have a new Physics-slash-Chemistry Teacher."

"Sorry Alya. I had a Doctors appointment," Marinette nervously pressed her two index fingers together and hoped they couldn't see through her alibi that Master Fu gave her.

"Are you feeling okay girl? You look pale." Alya asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I just need to take a break from working in the bakery and designing." Marinette smiled tightly. No, she was not okay. This morning she stopped by the Massage Parlor to show the book that Lila stole from Adrien yesterday to Master Fu. This led to a disturbing hypothesis that Adrien could be Papillon.

Marinette gasped, "I forgot my bag in homeroom!" She jumped to her feet and dashed away.

"Marinette..." Alya sighed knowingly.

Adrien can't be Papillon, Marinette thought desperately as she rushed to class. He is good. I know he is. She stepped into her classroom and faltered. There sat Adrien at his desk looking down forlornly at the platinum ring on his finger. It was still break so no one else but them were in class. He didn't seem to notice her appearance yet.

Swallowing a lump down her throat, Marinette channeled Ladybug's confidence and approached him. "H-hey Adrien, what are you doing here by yourself?"

He looked up in surprise and smiled politely. "Oh hey Marinette. I was just thinking. By the way, you didn't happen to see that book I brought to school yesterday did you? I can't find it anywhere."

"That thick one? Um no? I don't think so." Marinette winced. She didn't like that she had to lie to him.

"I see. What did you come to class for?"

Marinette reached underneath her table to pick her bag up. She held it out in front of her. "I forgot this." She blushed when he raised an amused eyebrow at her. Taking a deep breath, she took a seat in Nino's place next to him. "Wh-what is the book about?" she asked.

"No idea. I can't read it. I think it's written in an unknown dialect of ancient Mandarin. I've been trying to decipher it with no luck." Adrien sighed and leaned his elbows on the desk. "My dad is going to kill me." He muttered under his breath as an afterthought, but she still heard him.

"Did you do something wrong?" She dared to ask.

He looked uneasy. "I um, the book actually belongs to my Dad you see. I wasn't supposed to take it. He's going to be mad that I lost it."

Thank god. Marinette's shoulders relaxed in relief. The book doesn't belong to him. Adrien can't be Papillon!

Suddenly, both of their phone chimed. Unlocking her phone, Marinette saw that it was a video message from an unknown number. She got those sometimes. Usually promotions or ads from partners of her cellphone company. Not feeling in the mood to possibly see something disgusting or get her phone infected, she pressed options in order to delete the message.

Huh? Marinette frowned at her phone.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Adrien asked her. She guessed that he must have gotten the same message.

"Yeah. The delete button is gone."

"Strange. Do you think it's a virus?" Adrien scooted closer to her to see her phone. His hair brushed her ear. Marinette squeeked but stayed completely still.

"We maybe open should it? I MEAN. Maybe we should open it?" Great, her stammer was back. And she was doing so well too, she thought.

"Wouldn't that make it worse?"

"Probably. But it shouldn't make a difference. If it's already hiding buttons it must already be in affect. Let's go see Max to be safe though. I'm sure that he could fix this."

"Good idea."

They both got up and moved to leave. They were stopped by Alya barreling into the classroom. "Marinette!"

"Alya!" Marinette jumped in surprise as Alya grabbed her shoulders.

"Did you get the message?! An Akuma is about to reveal how Ladybug and Chat Noir started out on my Ladyblog!" Alya bounced in her excitement.

Marinette broke out in cold sweat and felt her stomach drop to her feet. Next to her, Adrien gaped.

Mechanically, Marinette opened the video message on her phone.

The mobile screen showed a moving image of a pink haired... was that an Elf or a Fairy?

...

 _Greetings, I am Alterna._

 _If you would like to know how Ladybug and Chat Noir became the superheroes they are today, tune in live on 'Origins' via the Ladyblog in one hour of receiving this message or come to the Eiffel Tower._

 _And yes, their identities will be revealed._

 _This will be the event of the century, don't miss it._

 _..._

The Elf-fairy person winked at the viewers before the video ended.

"Can you believe this?! We finally get to find out who Ladybug and Chat Noir are behind the mask! Battery, check. Alya, out." Marinette didn't even get a word in before Alya rushed out the classroom.

"I-I need to go." Adrien said, looking pale as he ran away too.

Marinette gulped, what is she going to do?

...

 **AN**

 **Hit that review button ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**2\. Time**

* * *

Papillon is unquestionably pleased with his newest Akuma. Surely, Alterna would be the one to finally retrieve him the Miraculous.

Alterna's power of clairvoyance is proving to be useful. But there was something odd about her. She displayed powers of illusion when she sent that fake video message to all of Paris. Alterna explained it to be an extension of her ability to see all reality. Akumas were connected, she said, therefore she could mimic a tiny bit Lady Wifi's power to manipulate the internet, she said.

Papillon said nothing in return, except raise a skeptical brow. It was the first time he was unaware of all intricacies of his Akuma.

And it bothered him.

Her appearance as a Fairy was surprising as well. He didn't plan that. He decided that it must just be a projection of one of her hidden desires. Whatever that was. Alterna had an unusual wish as well.

She wanted to know who Ladybug and Chat Noir were behind the mask. It was a curiosity that most Parisians had, none that besides Alterna and Lady Wifi had gotten Akumatized over. Although both their reasoning were different.

Whereas Lady Wifi had been humiliated, Alterna possessed a natural need to know who they were. An emotional need so strong that he was able to infect her necklace.

No matter. She is proving to be effective.

* * *

Alterna hovered at the top of the Eiffel Tower as she watched hundreds of people start to crowd at the bottom, Nadja Chamack in the lead. Her cerulean wings beat like a hummingbird and resembled that of a dragonfly.

She smirked, everything was going according to plan. In about 45min, all of Paris will know who their heroes truly were. The end would be complicated for them, but it would allow Fate to take it's natural course.

Fate, is sacred. Should be respected. And once all the Miraculous are retrieved, balance will be achieved.

For Ladybug and Chat Noir are meant to be. After today, their fates will forever be intertwined.

In truth, Papillon isn't their enemy. Just a man acting out of grief. The true enemy is hidden in the shadows, awaiting it's turn. And if the heroes hoped to succeed, they needed a stronger bond.

* * *

Ladybug swung over the rooftops, the Eiffel Tower becoming closer and closer. At her side, appeared a familiar leather clad figure.

They said nothing and chose to communicate silently through body language. Because they both knew. That if they didn't succeed in bringing this Akuma down, then their entire lives were about to change.

They stopped on the rooftop nearest to the Tower.

"This is bad my lady. So many people have showed up." Chat squatted down at the edge, looking over hundreds of heads.

If Ladybug noticed the lack of puns from her partner she chose not to comment. Just glad that for once he was taking this seriously.

"We've always been so careful. How does she know who we are?" Ladybug finally allowed herself to ask the question.

Chat's tail flicked, "maybe that's her power. To know things? Maybe, if we're lucky, she doesn't actually know."

"Are you saying that this could just be a trap to lure us out? It's possible. But I don't know Chat. We can't take that risk. Our identities depend on it. Let's go." Ladybug was about to throw her yoyo but stood still when she felt Chat's hand on her shoulder.

"Chat? What are you..." Ladybug's voice died as she took in the look on her Kitty's face. His cat-like green eyes were so intense it threatened to eat her up alive. She'd never seen Chat so serious before.

"Ladybug. I want you to know, if I find out your identity, whoever you are underneath that mask, I —it doesn't matter. You'll still be the most amazing girl I know, okay? Nothing could change that."

"Chat..." Ladybug felt her throat tighten with strong emotion. Her partner meant more to her than she ever realized. She valued their friendship tremendously. For the first time, Ladybug stepped closer to Chat and pulled him into a tight hug around the waist.

Chat was so surprised, he didn't know what to do. He raised his arms awkwardly before closing them around his lady's shoulders. He was trying to hold off a purr from rumbling in his chest to no avail.

Ladybug pulled away. A soft blush colored her cheeks. "Don't get used to that."

Chat pouted, "but my lady, you were as snug as a bug in a hug."

Ladybug groaned, "Let's just go!" She threw her yoyo and flung herself to the front of the Tower. Chat followed behind her chuckling.

Facing the Parisians, Ladybug was beginning to get pissed off. Didn't these people have anything better to do than invade their privacy?

They needed to get out of the way.

"Ladybug, how do you feel now that your identity is about to be revealed?" Nadja shoved a microphone in Ladybug's space.

Much to everyone's surprise, including Chat's, Ladybug took the microphone and faced the camera with a glare and aggravated voice. "How do I feel? I'll tell you how I feel. You'd think after saving Paris many times over you people would at least have a sense of loyalty to respect our need for anonymity. I'm disappointed in you."

And silence.

Everyone looked at her speechless.

Most at least started to look mildly ashamed. And minutes later about one third of the people in the area dispersed. Well, that was better than nothing, Ladybug thought.

"As hot as that was my lady, we don't have much time left before the Chat is out of the bag." Chat said pointing with his staff into the sky.

Four screens appeared in a circle near the top of the Eiffel Tower. Showing a countdown of 10min.

A ball of anxiety began to fester in their chests.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **What do you think? Hit review and tell me.**


	4. Chapter 3

**WARNING:** fight scenes are NOT my thing

 **Disclaimer:** the language used for Alterna's incantations is Vulcan from Star Trek. I thought an 'alien' language would be appropriate.

* * *

 **3\. The Show is About to Start**

* * *

Alterna jumped off head first from the top of the Eiffel Tower and allowed her body to free fall. Her wings propelled her towards the ground. She stopped a meter above the cemented floor floating in mid air before she could make impact.

Lifting her head, she faced Ladybug and Chat who tensed and raised their fists in defense.

"Welcome Lady Creation, Master Destruction," to the heroes surprise and confusion, the Akuma smiled cheerfully and bowed respectively to them. Ladybug jolted when she felt her earrings hum. Was the Akuma addressing their Kwamis?

"As much as I'd like to have this dance with you, I need to be somewhere else. But so long, you can enjoy the show," Alterna said, gesturing towards the big screens that had appeared at the top of the Tower, she sighed, "but of course you aren't just going to stay here quietly."

Ladybug shook her head into focus, now isn't the time to think about how odd the Akuma was. She only had less than 10min to purify the Akuma and could not allow Alterna to leave. She eyed Alterna critically. The Akuma wore an exotic jumpsuit that was midnight blue with hundreds of stars scattered all over. The only object she could see is a maroon crystal necklace. That had to be it.

She shared a glance with Chat before they both sprang into action.

Ladybug threw her yoyo, intending for it to wrap around the Fairy so that Chat could grab the necklace.

Alterna waved her hand upward and whispered an incantation, "terra."

Rock shot up from the ground creating a shield to block the yoyo.

In a flash, she flew into the air out of reach. She aimed her hand toward Chat and whispered again, "salan."

A mighty wind shot out and slammed Chat off his feet so that he flew into Ladybug. The crowd around them gasped and rushed out of the way as the duo rolled into a heap of limbs.

Chat grunted and pushed himself off of Ladybug, "She's strong."

Feeling dizzy, Ladybug stumbled onto her feet as her world righted itself. "Lucky Charm!"

Her pink magic spiraled above her and dropped an object into her hands. Ladybug blinked incredulously at the jetpack.

"Wow bug, your power actually gave us something obvious." Chat said.

It didn't feel right. Ladybug bit her lip. But her powers haven't done her in before. Her eyes searched around for a clue.

Ladybug grew disturbed.

"What's wrong my lady?" Chat asked in concern.

"It's strange, I don't see how I'm supposed to use this." Of all the times for her power to give mixed signals, now really wasn't the time. She glanced at the screens, 5min left. Ladybug's heartbeat increased, her ears started to ring from anxiety.

"Well, it's a jetpack. Maybe you should put it on so that you can fly after her." Chat answered nervously, also well aware of their time.

"And do what? She can blast me out of the sky."

"Then how are we supposed—" Chat was cut off when Ladybug placed a finger over his mouth.

"Shh. Wait Chat. Look." Ladybug pointed to where Alterna was in the sky. The butterfly symbol over her unfocused eyes. Alterna was unknowingly slowly descending. "She's not aware of her surroundings. Now is our chance." Ladybug slipped the jetpack onto her back. "I'm going to fly up there and trap her with my yoyo. Once I drag her down, I need you to get the necklace."

Ladybug switched the jetpack on. She and Chat winced when it made a deafening growl to life. Unfortunately, this interrupted Alterna's argument with Papillon.

"I'll get their Miraculous _later_." Alterna snapped. She then focused on Ladybug who shot up from the ground and spun in a uncontrolled circle before gaining balance. Alterna of course, already knew the future and what would happen if she didn't properly immobilize the two heroes. Ignoring Ladybug, she flew to Chat and whispered another incantation. "Naf-elakh."

Silver chains spiraled around her like slithering snakes before pouncing at Chat. Chat jumped backwards and dodged three chains. But the next three were too quick. He raised his staff and spun it to shield himself. The chain wrapped around his staff and Chat struggled to hold on.

"Chat!" Ladybug yelled in alarm.

Alterna concentrated more magic and pulled back harder and managed to unarm Chat of his staff. She shot two more chains at Chat which wrapped tightly around him. With Chat Noir's staff in one hand, Alterna turned to Ladybug who flew towards them and threw her yoyo. She deflected Ladybug's yoyo with the staff.

Groaning in frustration from her lack of mobility, Ladybug slipped out of her jetpack onto the ground. She rushed to Chat's side, yoyo spinning at her side. Ladybug has never before felt so helpless in a fight. She felt as is she was on the losing side. Usually her good luck was enough to help them out of a pinch. But Alterna was so unpredictable. So different from any Akuma before her that Ladybug was beginning to wonder if she was an Akuma at all.

"Cataclysm!" the chains around Chat disintegrated into nothing. He stood up at his Lady's side, ready to protect her even though they may be fighting a losing battle. They both only had a few minutes before they detransformed.

"One minute and thirty-five seconds left," Alterna sang.

"Why are you doing this? What do you gain from revealing us?" Ladybug asked in a strained voice.

"Oh this isn't about me." Alterna said, a moment later her eyes clouded over, "this is all about you. Do you know why you were chosen to be Ladybug and Chat Noir?" She waited a beat for an answer but was met with stunned silence, "not just anybody can wield Tikki and Plagg like you do. You have to have just the right spiritual essence. Not only that, but your souls must complement each other. Otherwise you can't work together."

"Who are you?" Chat asked. It's a good thing Chat still had his voice, because Ladybug was sure she lost hers.

"Not important right now. The show is about to begin and I have some business to take care of, but first. _Ifis-hali,_ " in a flash they were transported to what looked like a small apartment. "Welcome to Gustave Eiffel, the secret apartment on top of the Eiffel Tower."

Ladybug and Chat looked around, there was a TV screen against the wall showing that there was ten seconds left and a comfy couch in front of it.

"See ya later," Alterna disappeared, leaving the two heroes alone.

* * *

 **AN**

 **The language used for Alterna's incantations is Vulcan from Star Trek.**

 **Translation:**

Terra = Earth

Salan = Wind

Naf-elakh = Chain

Ifis-Hali = Transport

 **The next chapter is Origins part 1. I promise that I won't just transcribe the episodes. I'm open to discussion so please review your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 4

**WARNING: I love fluff**

* * *

 **4\. In the beginning**

* * *

 **Gustav's Eiffel Apartment**

The second Alterna vanished from the apartment, was when a suphocating panic swept in like a heatwave even though winter wasn't far away. The heroes sprang into action, looking for an escape route. The windows had iron burglar bars, so they ran to the only other exit.

10... 9...

"Quick, the door!"

8... 7... 6...

"It's locked."

5... 4... 3...

Ladybug and Chat both gave the door a hard roundhouse kick. It didn't budge. They looked at each other. Their Miraculous beeped loudly. Ladybug swallowed hard. It was no use. This was really it. Their eyes were drawn to the TV screen that continued its countdown.

2... 1... 0...

The TV screen displayed a title reading 'Miraculous Origins part 1 & 2.' It switched to a scene showing a brief history.

* * *

 ** _Origins_**

 _Centuries before now, magical jewels were created granting fabulous powers._

 _The Miraculous._

 _Throughout history, heroes used these jewels for the good of humanity._

 _There exists two Miraculous more powerful than the others. The Ladybug's earings, granting the powers of creation. And the black cat's ring, granting the powers of destruction._

 _Legend says the one who controls these two jewels simultaneously will obtain absolute power._

* * *

 **Gustav's Eiffel Apartment**

The scene changes to Papillon's hideout, he is caressing the butterfly Miraculous brooch that is holding a photo of Emilie Agreste.

Chat gasped and rushed to kneal in front of the TV that magically paused itself for his convenience. Though it didn't effect the screens other Parisians were watching from. His clawed finger gently traced the photo displayed on the screen, "Mom! Why does Papillon have a photo of my mother?!"

Ladybug stared at his leather-clad form with wide eyes. She knew who that woman in the picture was.

"That's your mother?" No way. Her mind ran a mile a minute. Trying to piece together the two halfs that she now suspected possibly made one whole of the most amazing person in her life, "Adrien?"

Chat's kitty ears pulled back flat on his head and his tail dropped to the floor. He slowly turned around to face her. His acid green cat eyes, so different from Adrien's human forest green, regarded her with the same vulnerability she often saw in herself.

He didn't have to say anything. At that moment, she just knew that her kitty and the boy she was in love with were one and the same.

It made all the sense and no sense at all. He scratched the back of his head and gave her a shy smile that was just so 'Adrien' that it left her speechless and all she could do was blink and stare at him with parted lips.

Chat took a deep breath, "Plagg, detransforme moi." He said.

A flash of electric green illuminated the room for three seconds.

And there stood Adrien Agreste.

Ladybug made a high pitched strangled noise, hid her face with her hands and sank down to her knees like her legs were big stones dropped into the Seine. Every suggestive situation that they've been in together as partners flew through her mind. Gods, she kissed him.

Worried, Adrien went to her and knelt down in front of her. He reached out with his hand but was hesitant to touch her. "My Lady, are you okay?"

She didn't respond.

His face fell along with his heart. What if she didn't like that he was Adrien? That certainly hasn't happened to him before. He was well aware of how much of a catch he was considered based on his career and last name. But maybe he was a bit too presumptuous to assume she would find him more attractive once she knew who he was. His lady wasn't like that. She didn't automatically like someone just because of their looks or station in life. To her, he was only her crime-fighting partner. He shook his head of negative thoughts and focused on her well-being.

"My lady, say something." He pleaded.

Ladybug pulled her hands away from her face. She peeked up at him through her lashes and her cheeks reddened when she saw how close he was. Just as she was about to answer, her earings gave their last warning beep and her transformation dropped like a bucket of ice water over her head with a pink flash.

Adrien's lips parted breathlessly, an intense unknown emotion shined in his eyes. It was like all this time, his vision was a fogged window when it came to her identity and someone took a sponge and wiped it clean. "Marinette, you're Ladybug."

She swallowed hard as she took in the reaction on his handsome face and gave him a small smile while praying that she wouldn't pass out, "H—Hey Adrien, surprise?"

'Surprise?' Was she serious? Marinette mentally winced and slapped herself in the face. That's the best she could come up with for their monumental moment?!

Adrien snickered before breaking out in chortles, his expression bright with mirth as he looked at her with kitten eyes.

That laugh, Marinette's countenance softened and she sighed dreamily, she loves that laugh. Marinette found herself finally having the confidence to do what she always wanted whenever she heard that angelic laugh.

She reached out, wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his warm chest. Marinette could hear the beat of his heart and it did wonders to cool her frazzled nerves.

Adrien was sure that if he was Chat, he would be purring in utter satisfaction. He hugged her back as tight as he dared.

"Adrien?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're my kitty."

But their moment was not to last. A demon's voice filled the room from the TV and stole their attention.

* * *

 ** _Origins_**

 _"I want this absolute power, Nooroo. I want these two Miraculous." Papillon's dark voice demanded._

 _"But Master, no one knows where they are." The butterfly Kwami said._

 _"I still found **you** Nooroo. This Miraculous which you are bound to, remind me what it allows one to do."_

 _"The butterfly's brooch allows you to give superpowers to someone and to make them your champion." Nooroo explained._

 _"And when you need to attract superheroes, what's more efficient that creating supervillians?"_

 _"But, Master, the Miraculous aren't supposed to be used to do evil." Nooroo said aghast._

 _"I **need** this absolute power!" Papillon raised his voice and stomped his foot, "Your Miraculous is in **my** possession! I am therefore your Master! You owe me obedience."_

 _Intimidated, Nooroo shivered with fear and bowed his head submissively. "Very well, Master, at your service."_

 _Papillon's silhouette attached the Miraculous brooch to his shirt collar. "Let the night's wings unfold. Nooroo, transforme moi." Nooroo is forced to fuse with Papillon. The camera circles around Papillon showing everyone what the villain of Paris looks like. His figure was illuminated with purple sunlight in the pitch black room._

 _An evil bone chilling laugh fills the air._

* * *

 **Outside Eiffel Tower**

Outside the Eiffel Tower, the people of Paris watch enraptured by what they were being shown. Millenials on their smart phones and every other person with access to the internet in Paris was tuned in on the Ladyblog

The echo of voices could be heard from every group that crowded together as they expressed their opinions openly both in person and on social media.

There was a certain group of teenagers gathered by the Eiffel Tower. Among them stood Alya and Nino.

"It's not your fault," Nino said, trying to ease Alya's guilt, "I'm sure that even if your blog never existed, the Akuma would have still found a another way to do the same thing."

"Nino, did you see the look on Ladybug's face when she answered Nadja? We totally let her down! I'm all for getting juicy deets but this is going too far." Alya bit her thumbnail, "I can't even stop this. Alterna changed my admin previleges. How did she do that?"

"Oh stop your whining," Chloe waltzed up to them, "so what if everyone knows her identity? When this is over, Ladybug and I will be the best of friends." she flipped her hair.

Alya rolled her eyes. As if.

* * *

 **AN**

Here is the first part of the Origins. Sorry to leave you guys on such a cliffhanger, but if I wrote everything it would be too much. It's easier for me to write better in pieces like this.


	6. Chapter 5

**5\. Taking care of Business**

* * *

 ** _Origins_**

 _Wayzz, the turtle Kwami, is asleep in his matchbox bed. Suddenly, he gasps and springs awake upright. He senses that something is terribly wrong._

 _"Master!" He interrupts Master Fu's session. The customer looks up in alarm having heard a strange voice._

 _Master Fu improvises by pretending to speak to spirits. "My master, my master! Spiritual chant, it's part of the session. My master, my master! Thank you for coming, we'll meet again next week." He hastily pushes the customer out the door._

 _"Master, the butterfly's miraculous, I sensed its aura." Wayzz urgently explains._

 _"I believed it lost forever," Master Fu said contemplatively rubbing his chin._

 _"Master, its aura, it's negative," Ways said with concern, "I'm afraid it fell into the wrong hands."_

 _"Then we absolutely must find Nooroo. If his Miraculous was used poorly, who knows what kind of misfortunes would descend upon the world." Master Fu walks the middle of the room. He lifts his arm up high showing a Miraculous bracelet. "It's time to step in. Wayzz-" He does a few fight poses, getting a sharp pain in his back before falling forward on his face._

 _"Please Master, be reasonable," Wayzz flies to his side in worry,"you're-"_

 _"Still Young. I'm only one-hundred and eighty-six." Master Fu manages to stand back up, "but you're right Wayzz. I won't be able to do it alone anymore." He looks at the phonograph on his table. "We need new heroes." He presses two button simultaneously to reveal a secret compartment._

* * *

 **Gustav's Eiffel Apartment**

Adrien and Marinette had settled themselves on the couch to watch the show. To Marinette's delight, Adrien in an attempt to comfort her, held her hand and stroked his thumb in circles on her palm. She suspected that he didn't know the affect such a thing had on her brain. But it worked to keep her from freaking out. There was a comfort in being close to Adrien that wasn't there before. Most likely a product of knowing he was her silly kitty too. And she loved it.

Marinette leaned her head on his shoulder as she sometimes did on her tired night patrols with Chat. He slipped his hand out of hers only to wrap his arm around her shoulder and pull her close.

The show was interesting nonetheless. Both of them had always been curious of how it came about that they were chosen. And now they were going to have their answer, just not in the way they wanted.

"I wonder who that old guy is," Adrien said, as he saw all the different kinds of Miraculous with a look of interest, "I've seen pictures of some of those Miraculous in the book I lost."

Marinette cringed, yeah, right, the book. The one that _she_ stole.

Interestingly enough the screen paused. It must sense when they needed to talk. "Adrien?"

"Yes bugaboo?" He smiled down at her.

"I sort of have a confession to make." She looked away guiltily and rubbed her two index fingers together.

"What is it?"

"I'm sort of the one who took your book." she said quickly, still not looking at him. When he didn't reply, she peaked up at him through her lashes to gauge his reaction. He looked confused mostly but not angry. Which must be a good thing she decided.

"Why would you take my book?"

"Well, when I saw Lila throw it away-"

He cut her off, "wow, back up, Lila threw my book away?" Adrien couldn't help but feel miffed by that.

"Yes. When I saw that, I went to take it out of the trash. My Kwami told me that the book was important and that I needed to take it to the guardian. Which is that old guy we just saw on screen."

"Oh."

Marinette still didn't look at him and started to finger the ends of her cardigan.

"Hey Marinette it's okay. I'm not mad at you. What did the guardian have to say about my book?"

She relaxed against him, "he said that he thought the book was lost a long time ago. He thinks that whoever must have owned the book has to be Papillon..." Her words died as another thought struck them both.

The book belonged to Adrien's father.

And Papillon had a photo of Emilie Agreste.

They looked at each other as realization dawned. Oh no.

* * *

 **Alterna**

Alterna guessed that there was one thing that she could thank Papillon for, and that was her enhanced future sight. Without it, she didn't know if she would have been able to take care of Ladybug and Chat Noir as well she had. Being able to predict their every move had almost assured her victory.

There was one gamble though. By nature, Alterna could not predict the Kwami of creation at all.

Lady Creation had the power to create new paths in life that normally would have helped the superheroes to succeed had they been dealing with an akumatized human. Fae like Alterna were tricky though. Fae were able to intuitively sense such things and act accordingly to their own benefit.

However, Alterna could see Marinette's future clear as day. Ladybug made her vision somewhat skewed during the battle, but her akumatized power-up and experience in battle enabled Alterna powerful enough to incapacitate them.

Alterna pressed her thumb between her brows, sighing as she massaged the pressure point there. An increasing pressure had been trying to push for her attention for the last few minutes non-stop and it was starting to give her a headache. Papillon had been trying to probe her mind again, but she had successfully blocked him. That didn't stop him from pushing on her mental barriers uselessly. She'll give him points for trying so hard though.

She would be taking care of him too when the reveal was done. Until then, she hoped he kept his Akuma within her.

She flew over the city and wrinkled her nose in distaste. Normal people weren't able to pick it up, but with her supernatural senses, the air was thick with pollution. Why did humans always have to mess with nature? In her land, nature was respected. Everything that grew there was lush, pure and troublesome things like disease is a rarity. Life was balanced.

Alterna landed outside the Massage parlor owned by Master Fu. She opened the door which was left unlocked and stepped inside. She was expected of course. She ignored the Chinese decor and walked to the back room used for treatments.

"Has my time come?" Master Fu asked. He sat on a cushion at the center of the room. The Miraculous jewelry box in front of him. Alterna titled her head to the side as she observed him. Knowing the future and experiencing it were two very different things it appears. She didn't know how the old man could be so calm and accepting of his fate. Anyone else would be ready to fight, however fruitless their efforts would be.

"Wang Fu. As an officer of the Klashausu, I speak on behalf of the celestial court, you will be sent to _Pu'a Solektra's_ highlands to trial for the sins of Miracle Shrine. You will surrender your Miraculous and any other Miraculous in your possession to the rightful guardians of _Pu'a Solektra._ The King has decided that your knowledge of the Kwami is too dangerous. Your life on Earth will be erased from it's records. That includes all ancient text pertaining to Kwami. Your fate will be decided after the trial. Should you be allowed to live, your sentence shall be served within Fae lands. Come quietly or I will be forced to physically remove you." Alterna spoke with a firm voice and eyes sharper than blades. Her body stood straight and commanding. All trace of the playful fae she portrayed minutes ago gone. She was a soldier and slipped into her role effortlessly.

Master Fu was silent for a moment before he answered, "Very well. I will comply. What do you plan to do to the young ones. I'm afraid that the burden you've given them is too much."

Alterna smiled tightly, "That is no longer your concern. Come, the court awaits."

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Vulcan translation:**

 _Klashausu = Guard_

 _Pu'a Solektra = Fairy Land_

 **Some feedback would be great. I like that some of you are getting excited of where this story is headed. I'm excited too. I've already planned the whole thing.**

 **The next chapter will deal with Paris's reaction to their heroes being teenagers.**


	7. Chapter 6

**6\. Our Fans**

* * *

 **Gustav's Eiffel Apartment**

Adrien remembers the day his Mother disappeared.

He was thirteen. It was barely two years before he started his first day at public school. Back then, his mother facilitated most of his homeschooling. He didn't mind being homeschooled at the time. Because it meant that he got to spend time with his Mother.

His studies were never boring, Emilie always finding a way to keep his mind interested. Their favorite subject was science. Though his mother didn't teach him this particular subject, Emilie would always find a fun experiment for them to try out together as bonding time.

They shared a great love of puns that would drive his Father crazy whenever he joined them. He remembers how blissfully happy they were.

Until one day, they weren't.

Emilie had accompanied Gabriel on a one week business trip to London leaving Adrien in the care of Natalie and Gorilla. At the end of the week, Adrien went to the airport to meet his parents.

The second he saw his Father exit the plane without Emilie, Adrien knew that something was terribly wrong.

"Dad," he went to go give his Father a hug as usual, but was met with a stiff body. He looked up into his Father's eyes and felt an icy chill creep up his spine.

Hollow. Empty. Eyes that were void of emotion.

Adrien instinctively took a step back.

He swallowed hard, "where is Mom?"

"Your Mother is... gone."

And that is when the distance between Adrien and his Father began. Gabriel no longer laughed. Not like he used to. All explanation that Adrien got was that his Mother had disappeared before he was left alone to grieve.

Adrien watched as his father became more and more distant. Gabriel escaped into his work and would often be away on business trips. Adrien dreaded those days. Feared that maybe one day his Father would never come back. Overtime he learned to accept it.

The cold man his Father had become was also determined to cut Adrien of his freedom.

Adrien had added up Gabriel's new overbearing and controlling ways as a result of losing Emilie. He sometimes wondered if maybe his Mother had been kidnapped because all explanation he got was, 'it's too dangerous.'

Once, he overheard the security team talking about the investigation case opened for his Mother which later became a cold case. There were no leads. It was as if Emilie Agreste had vanished into thin air.

Except now nearly three years later at fifteen, Adrien had a much different view of the world. Being chosen to be Chat Noir will do that to you. When he fell in love with Ladybug, he felt that he could empathize better with his Father. Because if he ever lost Ladybug, Adrien was sure that he too would be a hallow shell.

But finding out that his Father is Papillon put everything in a whole new perspective.

Adrien didn't know what to feel. Everything was too much. His identity was about to be revealed and being already well acquainted with nature of the media industry he knew it was going to be a shit-storm of epic proportions.

And the only family he had counted on to help him and his Lady was the very monster who took advantage of other people's emotions. Gosh, they're going to need a damn good publicist when this was over.

He felt lightheaded, his breathing came out quicker, his hands became sweaty and a heaviness settled over his heart.

Adrien could hear someone call his name but he wasn't sure as his vision started to disfigured.

"Adrien!" Suddenly Marinette's worried face was in front of him and she cupped his face. "Look at me. Breath Adrien. Long and slow." He fixated his eyes on her bluebell ones. "Come on Kitty you have to breath. Breath with me."

Adrien forced his breathing to match his Lady's. Slowly, the lightheadedness went away and he started to calm down.

He dared to lean his cheek against her chest and hoped that Marinette wouldn't mind. She stroked her fingers through his silky hair. The hairspray made his hair to stick up awkwardly but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Better?" she asked.

He swallowed, "yeah."

Marinette bit her lip "Gabriel is going to find out who Ladybug and Chat Noir are behind the masks. We were supposed to turn him in to the police if we ever found out who Papillon was. But it's so much bigger than what I expected."

"What are you saying bug?" Adrien squeezed her tighter.

Marinette wiggled and he let her go free. "I'm saying that I'm leaving the decision for you to make. If you want us to send Papillon to jail, I'm with you. If you want us to just take his Miraculous and leave him be, I'm with you. Whatever you decide kitty. This affects you the most."

"What if I decided to work with him?"

Marinette laughed, "You wouldn't do that kitty."

Adrien pouted, "I bet I would make the purr-fect supervillain."

Marinette grinned at him, happy that he was feeling better enough to joke and pun. "Then I guess that would make me your partner in crime."

The TV screen chose this moment to unpause.

* * *

 ** _Origins_**

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

 _"Marinette, it's been ringing for the past fifteen minutes!" Sabine nagged from downstairs, "you're going to be late for the new school year."_

 _Marinette's hand slid out from underneath her blanket to silence her alarm. She lifted up the blanket revealing her sleepy eyes. "It's okay Mama. I'm coming!" She walked downstairs to kiss her mother's cheek in greeting before taking a seat at the table._

 _"You can bet Chloe's going to be in my class again." Marinette decided that she was going to have the usual chocolate to dip her fruit in. She poured milk into her breakfast bowl._

 _"Four years in a row, you think that's possible?" Sabine asked._

 _"Everything is possible with my rotten luck." Marinette said hopelessly. She picked up the box of chocolate powder, lightly tapping the powder into her bowl._

 _"Don't say that. It's a new year with new beginnings. I'm sure everything will be fine." Sabine said, trying to cheer up her daughter._

 _Marinette managed a smile for her mother. However, Sabine had spoken too soon. As soon as Marinette put the chocolate powder box down, it started a domino effect. An orange rolls out of its fruit bowl and rolls over the butter to knock the milk over so that it spills onto the floor. Surprised, Marinette accidentally knocks the chocolate powder box over with her hand. The orange then bounced off the milk to hit the yogurt over._

 _Sabine walked over to clean it up. Marinette sighed and looked down. Sabine caressed her daughter's cheek with a smile to assure her that it was okay._

 _At the front of the Bakery, Tom Dupain is singing, "Dadadaaa Dada Dada dadaaadada..." he presents a box full of macaroons to his daughter._

 _"Papa, they look super!" Marinette says excited._

 _"Glad you like them." He hands the pastries over to Marinette._

 _"Thank you Papa, my class is going to love them. You're the best!"_

 _Tom strokes his daughter on the head, "We're the best thanks to the new logo you designed."_

 _Marinette gives her Father a spontaneous hug accidentally throwing the box into the air. Luckily, Tom catches it with his foot and kicks it into his hands before giving it back to his daughter._

 _"Oops! Thanks." Marinette kisses her parents cheeks goodbye before running out the shop. "See you tonight!"_

* * *

 **Paris Reaction**

"Ha! What a clumsy girl." Chloe laughed, happy that the Dupain-Cheng girl's klutzery is being shown to all of Paris.

Alya glared at her before returning focus to her phone with a frown. Why was her best friend being shown? Not that she had anything against it, but wasn't this supposed to be about Ladybug and Chat Noir? There was a fog in her mind that prevented her and every other Parisian from connecting the most simple dots. Everyone had their own picture of what she looked like behind the mask.

She turned a questioning eye to Nino who seemed to follow her train of thought and shrugged.

Alya sighed. Her best friend definitely had the qualities of a superhero, but she was pretty sure Marinette wasn't Ladybug. Afterall, Marinette tended to flake on her sometimes but she wouldn't lie to her face. Right?

Alya had the live Ladybug chat open too and was watching what the fans had to say. Their reactions went something like this:

"I know this place! It's my favorite bakery."

"Who is this kid?"

"Is she Ladybug?"

Three second pregnant pause.

"No way."

"I don't see it. Besides, I thought Ladybug was supposed to be older. This girl is what? Thirteen? Fourteen? Way too young to be Ladybug."

"I think you're right. Ladybug is definitely older."

"Maybe she knows Ladybug?"

"Possible."

"I don't know. If she isn't Ladybug. Why show her at all if she weren't? Then again she doesn't really look like Ladybug at all except for her height and hair. A fan maybe?"

"This family is so annoying."

"You're horrible."

"Shut up."

"No YOU shut up."

"Those macaroons look delicious. I want one."

"Guys I'm comparing pictures. It's making my head feel weird for some reason, but I'm sure these ladies aren't the same person. Ladybug has to be someone way more mature and responsible than this kid."

* * *

 **Origins**

 _Marinette is waiting at the pedestrian crossing. She is about to cross over but stops when the sign indicates to stand still. She sees Master Fu struggling halfway in the street about to be hit by a car._

 _She acts without thinking._

 _Rushing up to the old man, she grips his arm and pulls him to the safety of the pavement. Unfortunately, she tripped and a few of her macaroons are ruined._

 _"Oh no, what a disaster." Master Fu says as people walk over the spoilt macaroons._

 _Marinette flashes him a small smile, "It's no big deal. I'm used to it. 'Disaster' is my middle name!" She picks up the box, "thankfully there are still some left."_

 _Master Fu takes one to eat without asking, "it's delicious."_

 _The school bell rings, "OH no it's already ringing. Thank you and goodbye sir!" she runs off._

 _Master Fu is holding the box containing the Ladybug miraculous. Using the senses given to him as the Turtle Miraculous weilder he translates Tikki's answer as: yes, she'll be perfect._

* * *

 **Back in the fan chat group**

"Wow. RIP macaroons. Even if she isn't Ladybug, that was brave."

"This is the same old man as before. I'm sensing some kind of significance here."

"Me too. Maybe this girl is an important character?"

"I don't know why they would show her otherwise. I'm a film student. I can see the signs. She is either Ladybug or someone that would affect Ladybug greatly."

* * *

 **A.N**

 **There! The public reactions will be separated into different audiences. Fans, their class and parents, people watching from their TV.**

 **Up next, Kwami drama and Gabriel goes a little crazy.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **Am I progressing too slow for you?**

 **Any Betas willing to help me?**


	8. Chapter 7

7. **Tikki? Plagg?**

* * *

 ** _Origins_**

 _Marinette rushes into the classroom just in time and makes her way to her seat in the second row on the right._

 _"Nino, how about you sit on the front row this year."_ _The teacher says._

 _Nino begrudgingly gets up and seats himself at the front nearest to the door. Behind him sat Marinette who set her box of macaroons in front of her._

 _A manicured hand slams down on her table._

 _"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," says a haughty voice._

 _Marinette looks up to see Chloé B_ _ourgeoi's bratty sneer looking down at her and sighs, "Here we go again."_

 _"That's **my** seat," Chloé glares intimidatingly, one hand on her waist and the other hand over her chest in ownership._

 _Marinette looks away and meekly tries to defend herself, "but Chloé, I've always been sitting here."_

 _Marinette felt someone sit next to her. She turned to see that it was Sabrina smirking with her arms crossed._

 _"Well it's over. New year, new seat." Sabrina says._

 _"So stand up and go sit next to the new girl sitting there," Chloé says, pointing to the front row on the left of the room. The new girl turns around and raises her eyebrow._

 _"Listen closely," Chloé says as she leans threateningly against Marinette's table._

 _"Uh." Marinette leans away._

 _"Today, Adrien is coming. And since that will be his seat," Chloé points to the spot next to Nino, "then **here** ," she slams her hand again on the table, "this will become **my** seat! Understand?"_

 _"Who is Adrien?" Marinette asks._

 _Chloé and Sabrina look at each other before bursting into laughter._

 _"I'm dreaming, she doesn't know who Adrien is." Chloé says in an incredulous patronizing tone, "Unbelievable! What planet do you live on?"_

 _"He's a **super** famous model." Sabrina says with emphasis._

 _"And I'm his best friend. He's crazy about me," Chloé announces proudly before glaring harshly at Marinette, "so move."_

 _"Hey! Who elected you queen of seats?" The new girl came to Marinette's defence, standing with her arms crossed over her chest._

 _"Aw, did you see Sabrina? We have a vigilante in the class this year," Chloé leaned in intimidatingly into the new girl's space, "What are you going to do, super newbie? Shoot rays at me through your glasses?"_

 _"You sure you wanna know?" The new girl glared back. She reached around Chloé to grab Marinette's wrist, intending to take her to their seat in the front, "come on."_

 _The new girl pulled too quickly. Marinette tripped and almost all of the macaroons fell on the floor._

 _"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Marinette muttered apologies, salvaging the box of macaroons while ducking her head feeling extremely embarrassed by her clumsy mistake. She sat at her new table next to the new girl._

 _"Alright. Everyone found their seats?" the teacher inquires, having either ignored or missed the drama that just happened in her class._

 _"It's okay, relax. It's no big deal." The new girl says, trying to lift up Marinette's spirits._

 _"I suck. I wish that I could stand up to Chloé like you." Marinette says._

 _"You mean like Majestia?" The new girl shows Marinette an image of an idyllic superheroine, "she says that the only thing that allows the forces of evil to prevail, is good people's inaction. And the forces of evil, well, that's this girl," the new girl gestures to Chloé, "and the good people, that's us," the new girl slings her arm around Marinette's shoulder, "so we can't be allowed to be pushed around."_

 _" **I** don't have any superpowers," Marinette says, "and it's easier said than done."_

 _"No way, don't worry, starting now, you need to be more confident er..." the new girl trailed off when Marinette reached into the box to find one macaroon left. She breaks it in half._

 _Smiling sincerely at the new girl, she introduces herself, "Marinette."_

 _The new girl smiles back, "Alya."_

 _Marinette gives Alya half of the baked treat and they both eat with satisfied smiles. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

 _"For those of you who don't know me yet, I am Mme Bustier. I will be your homeroom teacher this year." Mme Bustier explained._

 _Chloé stares forlornly at Adrien's empty spot and pouts. "Aww he's late. He should've been here already."_

* * *

 **Gustav's Eiffel Apartment**

"Chloé," Adrien growled. "Has she always been treating you like that? I know now that she can be really selfish, but she has no right treating you that way."

Marinette shrugged and felt warmth fill her chest at his words, "Pretty much. About a week after I started at Françoise Dupont, Chloé has hated me for a reason that I have no clue of."

Adrien twisted his lips in disappointment.

"Why are you still friends with her Adrien?"

"She is not bad all the time." Or at least he likes to hope so.

Marinette gave him a look he couldn't decipher, "Adrien, I've seen how you react when you're with her. She doesn't respect your space and makes you feel uncomfortable. Why do you put up with that?"

That was a good question, Adrien thought. Why did he put with Chloé? She was his friend. But at times she flirted with him and he knew that she wanted more than he was willing to give her. He hated how she treated other people and heaven knows these days he couldn't stand her presence for too long before he had to escape.

There were times when he caught glimpses of the person he remembered her to be, but those times never lasted long and he started to wonder if Chloé was putting up an act to please him.

"She used to be nice." His excuse was feeble at best and he knew it.

"Chloé and nice?" Marinette wrinkled her nose, "are you sure we are talking about the same Chloé, kitty? She may be nice to you because she likes you, but not the rest of us."

Adrien shook his head, "She wasn't like that before." A sad expression crossed his face, "our Mothers used to work together and were friends and we were often left in each others company with the same babysitter. So when I attended charity events our family was invited to, Chloé and I would sit next to each other at the same table with other kids of our social circle. Chloé was really sweet when we were kids. To me and the others. I swear it. I don't know what happened to make her so mean spirited."

Marinette knew. Clearly Chloé thought that anyone beneath her social standing wasn't worthy of her 'sweetness'. Marinette held her tongue though. She'd let Adrien have hope that his childhood friend wasn't a complete bratty bitch.

"I see..." Marinette trailed off, she stared off into space. Then an hilarious thought tickled her mind and she giggled.

"What?" Adrien asked.

"Chloé's face when she finds out I'm Ladybug."

Adrien snorted, "I imagine that she would be pawsitively appawled to find out that her number one hero and supposedly bestie is none other than you."

"I both dread and anticipate that drama," Marinette slumped back against the couch.

"Things will be different this time," Adrien bumps his shoulder with hers.

Marinette gives him a questioning look, "how so?"

"Really My Lady? Have some faith. As if I'd just stand there and allow Chloé to mistreat my partner like that ever again." He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder.

Marinette blushed deeply much to Adrien's interest. He noticed how differently she acted around him now. His Lady has yet to push away his affections since her mask dropped.

Experimentally, he brought his face closer to hers so that their noses were barely touching. If possible her blush darkened. And she didn't pull away. Her eyes were a bit dazed he noticed.

Adrien's hopes flared.

The TV unpaused.

* * *

 **Origins**

 _Adrien stopped in front of an advertising board of himself, new school bag slung over his shoulder, to look behind him in case he was being followed._

 _He runs towards the steps of the school. A car skidded along the sidewalk and stopped abruptly. Natalie stepped out of the car urgently. "Adrien please! You know your Father apposes this."_

 _Adrien stops at the front of the steps to face his Father's assistant and with a hand placed over his chest defiantly he says, "but this is what I want."_

 _Adrien is about to climb the steps to the school, he pauses when he hears someone coughing loudly. He turns to see an old man on his knees feebly reaching for his cane that is out of reach._

 _Without thinking, Adrien rushes to the old man, he bends down to pick up the cane and hand it to the old man._

 _"Thank you young man," the old man says when he stands back on his feet._

 _Adrien smiled and turned around. He gives Natalie and Gorilla a 'what the hell' look when he sees them blocking his way into the school. He looks down in disappointment, accepting his fate, "All I want is to go to middle school like everyone else. What's wrong with that?" He sighs, "please don't tell my Father."_

 _Gorilla puts his hand over Adrien's shoulder and leads him into the car and they drive away._

* * *

 **Paris's Reaction**

"The Mayor's daughter is such a fake. And here I thought she was actually kind of nice. I guess that's just what she portrays to the gossip rags."

"Her Dad probably made her take image classes so that she doesn't mess with his reputation. Ugg politicians."

"Hey that's the girl who runs the Ladyblog! That's it, Marinette must help Alya with the footage. I've heard rumors that Ladybug and the vlogger know each other. Maybe Marinette knows Ladybug somehow."

"That doesn't seem right. Something is happening and I can't put my finger on it."

"OMG. This is where Adrien Agreste goes to school! Aaah I knew he was nice. Look at that beautiful smile he gives that old man."

"There's that old man again and it's almost like before. You think this kid might be Chat Noir?"

"Adrien Agreste in a leather cat suit... I'm not seeing it. Doesn't Chat Noir have different hair and eyes? Agreste looks too well put together to be that wild cat."

"He does. I'm telling you, our Heroes are older."

"I think it's still possible these kids could be our Heroes. Tell you what, let's place a bet to see if these kids turn out to be our Heroes."

"You're on!"

"I'm so gonna win."

"Sounds good."

It started off innocent enough. But as soon as the first bets were layed. Hundreds of people started betting along. By the end of Origins, most of Paris would have made a huge loss and a small group were extremely satisfied with their winnings.

* * *

 **Gustav's Eiffel Apartment**

"Marinette, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, " she assured him.

Adrien's eyes sparkled at this. "Okay. By now, normally you would have pushed me away. Not that I'm complaining. I'd just like to know why?"

"I uh— you see..."

Adrien waited patiently for her to find her words.

She swallowed. Oh, to hell with it, she thought, it wasn't like Chat didn't make his romantic interest in her crystal clear. And since Chat was Adrien so, "Because I like you." she admitted. Loved him in fact, though she used the word 'like' instead because she was afraid that might be coming on too strong too soon.

Adrien almost choked on his own spit, "you like me? As in, like-like me?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Since you showed me that you weren't a jerk and gave me your umbrella in the rain."

That was almost a year ago.

Adrien's heart swelled with happiness. My lady has actually liked me back all this time. He thought back to all the times Marinette stuttered and acted a little weird in his presence and suddenly it made sense. He smiled genuinely. "I like you too Marinette."

They beamed at each other.

Something good came out of their dire situation after all.

Their situation... Adrien's eyes widened when he realized the apsence of his cheese-loving maniac and he searched his pocket to find it empty. He had been so occupied by finding out His Lady's identity and watching the show that he didn't notice that Plagg was uncharacteristically quiet. He stood up abruptly unintentionally startling Marinette, "Where are our Kwamis?!"

Adrien paced around the room which was fairly scarce except for a few lampstands, a vanity and dresser. "Plagg?!" He opened all the drawers he could find but everything was empty.

With mounting panic, Marinette opened her pouch bag where she usually kept Tikki hidden. There was no ladybug Kwami in sight. "Tikki's gone."

Adrien looked at his ring. It was still black with its green cat paw. How did he not notice it? "My Miraculous. It didn't change back."

Marinette took off her earings and saw that they were still red with black spots. "They are still dormant?"

Before they could panic, their Miraculous glowed.

Tikki and Plagg jumped out. Dark rings under their eyes. They both floated for a moment before falling.

"Plagg!"

"Tikki!"

Adrien and Marinette caught them before they could hit the floor.

* * *

 **Papillon's Lair**

"Alterna! What do you think you're doing? They are vulnerable. Go back their and bring me their Miraculous NOW!"

No response.

Papillon couldn't believe it. His command fell on deaf ears. His Akuma ignored him.

He was completely cut off. He could no longer communicate with or see through Alterna's mind. There was some sort of mental barrier surrounding her, denying him access to her frontal lobe.

He turned his attention to the IPad in his hand. A web browser open viewing the Ladyblog. Of course, he was just as anxious to find out the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir as the rest of Paris. Afterall, it would be a great advantage to have in the future.

Papillon watched his son help the old man to stand. For a reason unknown, he felt sickening dread creap into his stomach and he gripped his staff tightly. He didn't know why. It wasn't like his son could be Chat Noir. Surely, he would have noticed that.

He called his assistant. "Natalie. Where is Adrien?"

"Safely in his room sir. He has piano lessons and we can hear the music from his room."

"Check on him. Now."

A rustling could be heard on the other side. A feminine gasp. "He's gone!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **So someone wanted me to label the scenes. Should I keep doing it?**

 **I am so happy to see how excited you guys are about this.**

 **Next up:** Alterna makes a plan.


	9. Chapter 8

**8\. Stoneheart**

* * *

 **Pu'a Solektra High Lands**

The walls of the commander's office are thick tree roots and vines that were naturally weaved together to form a neat dome.

In the room, Alterna's wings beat steadily as she hovered in its center with her hands clasped behind her back.

Her commander and mentor, Takov, an intimidating figure both in personality and stature, faced her with his arms crossed. And although it was not necessary, the man wore his uniform like a badge of honor. He peered at her through narrowed quarts eyes.

She was expecting his disapproval.

"Lieutenant, although you have retrieved the last remnant of Miracle Shrine, you have completely disregarded our plan. Explain yourself," he commanded.

"Sir, the tainted butterfly that attempted to possess me has enhanced my sight. I did what fate demanded of me." Alterna said. She met her superior's piercing gaze without hesitance.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"Dark will soon reappear. We must prepare Creation and Destruction or our worlds will never be the same again." Alterna stated solemnly.

Takov's eyebrow twitched and his pupils contracted, the only sign of his inner recoil. "Impossible. Dark has vanished ever since Light sealed him away."

"I speak the truth." Alterna said with absolute certainty.

"And what of the two human children? They are much too young to face an adversary like Dark."

"There is still time. With the correct training and guidance, I've seen that they are the only ones who will stand a chance. Their compatibility with their Miraculous is one of the best I've ever seen."

"Lieutenant, you can not be suggesting what I think you are. Humans cannot be trusted with any more knowledge than we have already allowed. Has Miracle Shrine taught you anything?"

"We cannot just wait and do nothing! I've _seen_ what would happen. In a few years, we need to be ready. I will present my vision to the King. He will grant me what I need."

Takov sighed, "even so. You will be held responsible. For your sake, I hope the children prove themselves worthy."

Alterna's eyes glinted, "I know they will."

* * *

 **Origins**

 _The school bell rings indicating that the first period is about to start._

 _"For those of you who have sports, M. D'argencour is waiting for you downstairs to go to the gym," Mme Bustier informs the class._

 _Ivan stands up to get ready to leave. He takes a piece of paper Kim held out to him. What Ivan reads utterly vexes him._

 _"The others can go to the library—"_

 _"KIM!" Ivan interrupts Mme Bustier_

 _"Ivan what's happening?" Mme Bustier asks._

 _"It's Kim!" He points to Kim with his fist._

 _Kim smirked in amusement at Ivan._

 _"I'm gonna make him taste—" He ra_ _ises his fist to punch the cause of his anger._

 _"Ivan! Go calm yourself in the principal's office," Mme Bustier reprimands._

 _Ivan growls, harshly crumples the paper in his hand and stomps out the classroom._

 _In Papillon's hideout, the villain senses his first victim._

 _"So many negative emotions. Perfect. That is exactly what I need. Sadness, anger... Infiltrate his heart, my horrible little Akuma." Papillon clasps his hands over a blue butterfly. Darkness bubbles and the butterfly is evilized before being released._

 _"Go on, go! Fly away! And darken his heart!" Papillon swings his cane._

 _Back at the school, Ivan opens the door to the principal's office._

 _"What is this young man? Weren't you ever taught to knock before entering? Come on, chop chop, let's start over." The principal sends him back out._

 _Ivan shakes his head in frustration and goes out looking down._

 _"Come on, knock," the principal beckons._

 _The tainted butterfly flies into the paper clasped in Ivan's hand turning it purple._

 _Ivan looks up, a butterfly symbol appears over his face._

 _"Stoneheart, I am the Papillon. I am offering you now the power to avenge yourself on those who hurt you," Papillon offered, his temptation grabbing hold of Ivan's frontal lobe._

 _"Okay, Papillon," Ivan accepted. A purple mist surrounds Ivan's body transforming him into a supervillain._

 _The principal waits for knocking that never came, "Well, um, are you kno—"_

 _He is cut off by the office door being slammed off by its ridges._

 _"KIIIIM!"_ _Stoneheart appears._

 _In the school library, Alya is showing Marinette something on her phone. A loud crash shakes the ground causing Marinette to fall off her chair and other students to panic._

 _"What was that?!"_

 _Alya grabs Marinette's arm, pulling her up to her feet and to see what the commotion is all about. On the school security footage, a rock monster is shown throwing a car._

 _"KIIIIM!" It screamed._

 _There is a hole in the wall where Stoneheart must have smashed through the principal's office. The principal pulls out his phone, "Hello? Police? Give me the police force."_

 _"What's happening? It sounded like Ivan's voice," Marinette said, worried._

 _"That's crazy stuff. He transformed into a real supervillain," Alya said, excited,_ _"GPS, check. Battery, check. Bye bye, I'm not here anymore." she runs to the library entrance._

 _"Hey wait! Where are you going?" Marinette calls after her._

 _"Where there are supervillains, there are always superheroes," Alya says before she leaves._

 _Marinette turns to look at the security screen again to see the rock monster lift a car._

 _"KIIIM!" the monster throws the car and it hits the camera cutting off the footage._

 _Marinette flinches away from the screen._

* * *

 **Gustav's Eiffel Apartment**

Marinette sighed, "It won't be long now."

Adrien didn't answer. Instead he stared into space and gently stroked Plagg who was unconscious in his hand.

"What's wrong Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"It's just. That's Papillon, who is also my Father. I barely recognize him like this. Why would he do this? Materialistically, we want for nothing. He is a self-made millionaire. I never thought of him as power hungry before. There has to be more to it." Adrien said.

"Well, the only way to find out is to ask him." Marinette said.

"He is going to demand I hand over my Miraculous as soon as he sees me," Adrien buries his face into his hand not holding Plagg, "I can't go home."

"But he doesn't know that we know," Marinette rubs his back, "I think this is going to be it Kitty. We have to take his Miraculous before he takes ours."

Adrien takes a heavy breath and steels himself, "you're right. I can't let him continue like this."

Tikki's eyes fluttered. She was lying on something soft and squishy. Human skin, she recognized. She slowly looked up and met Marinette's anxious gaze.

"Marinette," Tikki slowly pushed herself up so that she could sit properly on Marinette's hand. When she saw Adrien holding Plagg, her eyes bulged, "Adrien! You're Chat Noir?" Tikki turned her wide eyes to Marinette who giggled nervously.

"Tikki, what happened? Are you okay?" Marinette asked.

"It's the reveal. Yin and Yang have started to connect together," she explained weakly, "your powers have grown. It takes a lot out of me and Plagg."

"What does that mean?"

"You've both accepted each other which kick-started the first stage of _Ek'esik-Sahrafel."_ At their confused expressions, Tikki roughly translated, "Absolute Trust."

Marinette and Adrien's eyes met in silent understanding.

As Ladybug and Chat Noir, they were partners who heavily relied on each other. In battle, they have fostered a bond of trust in which they put the safety of their lives in each other's hands.

Even so, there was always a wall of uncertainty between them regarding the other because of the unknown variable known as their secret identities.

How could you completely trust someone when you didn't really know who they were behind the mask?

But it happened, in an unanticipated moment, the metaphorical wall had cracked. And they saw each other for who they truly were. That trust they shared as heroes began to bleed through those cracks into their civilian selves.

"We're stronger?" Adrien asked.

"Next time you both transform, you'll have more strength, speed and agility. I'm not sure what it will be like for you Adrien since it's a little different for every Chat Noir, Plagg will explain, but for you Marinette, after the second stage, you'll gain flight."

Marinette imagined herself with dragonfly wings like Alterna and wondered if it would be like that, "for real? How does that even work? I mean, all we did was find out who the other was behind the mask."

Tikki considered what she should tell them. Those who wore a Miraculous, theirs in particular, weren't supposed to know too much in order to keep sensitive information hidden.

Alterna's appearance was a game changer though. If an officer of the metaphysical world willingly chose to expose Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities to human public in order to evoke _Ek'esik-Sahrafel,_ something terrible must be arriving on the horizon.

"I'll explain later, when everything has calmed down," Tikki decided.

Something occurred to Marinette. If she had just allowed herself to be revealed to Chat earlier in their partnership, they may have been able to fight on more even grounds against Alterna.

She turned to Adrien, "if I hadn't been so adamant to keep our identities from each other, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Adrien looked at her as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "you can't blame yourself for this bugaboo. This Akuma is by far the most powerful we've ever fought. I'm in just as much fault."

"Actually, she's not a real Akuma," Tikki said, effectively grabbing their full attention, "Or human for that matter."

"What is she then?" Marinette asked tentatively.

"She's a real Fae. I don't know how she got that butterfly, but it shouldn't have affected her negatively. Whatever happened out there, she did it of her own free will."

A still moment passed where Adrien and Marinette could only stare at Tikki.

"You have cat to be kitten me. Faeries exist." Adrien looked up at the ceiling as if it had all the answers, "What's next? Vampires? Werewolves? Wait, no. Werecats? Better. Things are just getting stranger, aren't they Bugaboo?" He looked at Marinette who was spaced out in thought. He waved his hand in front of her face. She blinked back into focus.

"Back when we met Alterna, she called us 'Lady Creation' and 'Master Destruction', she was actually addressing you and Plagg wasn't she? Tikki, she seemed to know a lot about us, why?" Marinette asked.

"Fae are somewhat similar to us Kwami," Tikki started to say as she curled into the center of Marinette's warm palms, "Kwami are Abstract beings, you wouldn't be able to interact with us without the Miraculous. In a way, we are spirit beings in that we can attach ourselves to enchanted objects and channel ourselves through it. Fae on the other hand, operate as both abstract and physical entity. Abstract, being the way they manipulate energy. They are psychic and originally, it is in their nature to protect the balance. That includes us Kwami, especially Plagg and I because we are Creation and Destruction. It's a long story." Tikki coughed and closed her eyes before continuing, "I can guess that Papillion's butterfly has enhanced her psychic abilities to allow her to see your pasts or future."

That was disconcerting.

"Save your energy. You can tell us everything another time." Marinette said.

"Are you guys going to be alright?" Adrien asked, as he stroked his index finger over Plagg's head. He was worried about the dark circles under their eyes.

"We'll be as good as new after we've eaten. Marinette, do you have cookies for me?"

"I'm sorry Tikki, your cookies are still in my backpack at school," Marinette said.

"Same here, Plagg's Camembert is in my locker." Adrien said. At the mention of his favorite cheese Plagg's ear twitched but he didn't wake.

* * *

 **A.N**

Paris's reaction will be focused on in the next chapter!

It will include the reveal.

Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews and PMs!


	10. Chapter 9

**9\. The Exposé PART 1**

* * *

 **Origins**

 _Master Fu is shown looking at the entrance of the Agreste mansion. He holds out a small black box with a red rune printed on the lid. His confident smile is assurance that he made the correct decision._

 _Inside the house, Nathalie is facilitating Adrien's lesson by the dining table. "Who was the first president of the Fifth Republic?"_

 _He sat slouched forward with his chin resting on his hand and answers easily, "everybody thinks it's De Caulle but in reality, René Coty before the first elections."_

 _"Excellent Adrien," Nathalie praises._

 _"Give us a moment Nathalie," said a man's deep voice. Adrien looks up to see his father had walked in._

 _"Very well," Nathalie stepped back to allow them to speak._

 _Gabriel fixes his gaze on Adrien, "I already told you it is out of the question that you go to school."_

 _Adrien spares Nathalie a betrayed look before standing up to address his only parent, "but, Father!"_

 _"You have everything you need in this house. I forbid you from going. It's too dangerous outside," Gabriel says._

 _"Why do you want to shut me off in a cocoon? I'm always alone... Why can't I have friends like everyone else?!" Adrien pleads._

 _"Because you are not like everyone else. You are my **son** Adrien!" Gabriel's words are final. Adrien deflates back into his seat._

 _"Resume," Gabriel tells Nathalie before leaving._

* * *

 **Paris**

"I'd never thought I'd peg Gabriel Agreste as an helicopter parent..."

"I didn't realize that Adrien Agreste was so... repressed at home. I mean read that Gabriel almost never leaves his house unless it's for business so I thought he might be the supportive kind of Dad, guess I was wrong."

"Looks like things aren't as perfect as it looks. His Dad is such a hard ass."

"Don't be so quick to judge. As a parent of three, I can see where his Father is coming from. I want to protect my kids too. Specially with the Papillon around. But I agree that keeping his son locked up isn't the way to do it."

"I feel bad for the kid, he just wants some friends."

"On another note, do you guys know what 'dangers' his Dad is talking about? Besides the general. I mean, nobody can get near Adrien outside of school because of his bodyguard. He couldn't mean the Akuma right? Because this shows the first Akuma only just appearing, and his Dad must have had this same excuse for a while or otherwise how would he know that it was going to be 'dangerous' outside?"

"Paranoia? You're reading too much into something that isn't there. By your reasoning, his Father knew that there was going to be an Akuma. Which means Gabriel Agreste is in league with the Papillon... a scary thought. I think Adrien just has an overprotective Father. And Gabriel Agreste is a high profile man and overall fashion shark. He probably has more than a few enemies that are out to get him and could use his son against him."

"Oooh, I didn't think of that."

"Hello people. Is no one going to comment about the old guy appearing at the mansion?"

"..."

"Gabriel Agreste is Chat Noir!?"

"Idiot."

"No. Just no. The man is too old, the wrong height and just... everything."

"Then Adrien?"

"..."

"I still don't see it. Maybe they have other staff in that huge house? Probably one of them."

"You guys are blind."

* * *

 **Papillon**

"Nathalie, have you found Adrien yet?" Papillon asked as he squeezed the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Of all the days his son had to disobey him.

"No sir. We can't get a reading on the tracker either. Gorilla hasn't managed to move an inch the roads are so congested. Adrien could be anywhere in the city."

"Get out of the car and proceed to the Eiffel Tower on foot. His class has most likely gathered there. Question them of his whereabouts."

"Yes sir."

Papillon ended the call and turned his attention back to his Ipad and scowled.

The evidence has been steadily building up that his son is Chat Noir though for now he still denied it. His son, the last he has left of his beautiful wife.

How ironic if it were true? The very person he was trying to protect was half of the duo he was trying to take down. He felt a spike of anger and grit his teeth. Betrayal bitter on his tongue.

One way or another, his son will hand his Miraculous over.

* * *

 **Origins**

 _The ground shakes from Stoneheart's heavy stomps, disturbing Adrien from his depressing thoughts of being the metaphorical caged bird._

 _Adrien rushes out the front door and sees the police, armed and ready. The stomping grows louder before a Stone Monster walks up to the officers._

 _"At my order!" Commanded one of the officers._

 _The police aim their guns at Stoneheart._

 _"Fire!"_

 _The guns shoot. But it's useless. Stoneheart is unharmed and only magically grew in size._

 _"Kim!" The monster roars._

 _The police officers panic and run away in fear. In retaliation, Stoneheart lifts the police cars and angrily throws it at the officer in charge._

 _Adrien runs back to his room, immediately turning on his TV to see the news._

 _"I ask every Parisian to stay home until the situation is under control," says the Mayor._

 _"Mr Mayor, one more question—" a reporter starts to probe before the TV screen changes to Nadja Chammack._

 _"As unbelievable as it may be, it seems a Supervillain is spreading terror in Paris. The security forces are trying to take care of this individual." Nadja announces._

 _"Have Faith, the arm of justice will fall up—arg Ow—the other arm!" Said Sabrina's Dad in pain from his injury._

 _"I hate new school years," Marinette says, clutching the back of her chair while watching the news._

 _At the same time, Marinette and Adrien notice a strange box on their tables in front of them._

 _"What is this doing here?" they wonder in unison._

 _They open the boxes revealing a blinding flash of light._

 _..._

 _Marinette sees the light take form into a small unknown creature. The creature looks up with huge eyes that make Marinette's skin crawl._

 _Marinette shreeks in panic and jumps back to put distance between herself at the creature. "What is this thing?! A cockroach?! A mouse?! A mouseroach?!"_

 _The creature flies closer to her, "No, calm down, don't be scared."_

 _"No don't come closer!" Marinette panics and starts throwing objects at the creature._

 _..._

 _Adrien's eyes squint as he sees a small dark floating cat form from green light. The tiny cat yawns loudly stretching its limbs as if it just woke up._

 _"Wow, awesome, like a genie in the lamp," Adrien says and tries to touch the cat._

 _"Oh yeah, I met him. So he grants wishes, no need to make cheese out of it. Plagg. Nice to meet you." Plagg says before flying to the Foosball table, "this looks good," and takes a bite out of it._

 _"No, don't touch that!" Adrien tries and fails to grab Plagg. "Hey, come back here!"_

 _"This is shiny, is it edible?" Plagg tries to take a bite out of the arcade game controller before gagging, "not at all. What about this?"_

 _Adrien tries again to catch Plagg and fails._

 _..._

 _"Listen, Marinette," Tikki tries to say while dodging objects, "I know this may seem very strange to you, but—"_

 _Marinette traps Tikki in a glass cup._

 _"Alright." Tikki says is a soothing voice, "if this can reassure you—"_

 _"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Marinette questions._

 _"I'm a Kwami and my name is Tikki. I'll explain everything to you."_

 _..._

 _Plagg is chewing on the remote control, unaware that Adrien climbing up the rock wall. Adrien launches himself and finally catches Plagg._

 _"I still don't know what you're doing here." Adrien says._

 _"Fine. I'm a Kwami. I give powers. Yours is the power of destruction. Got it?"_

 _"ha uh," Adrien shakes his head._

 _"Alright. Do you have something to eat? I'm starving." Plagg says, looking around._

 _"It's a joke from my Father. Is that it? Wait, impossible, he doesn't have a sense of humor." Adrien says dryly._

 _"You can't ever tell your Father I exist. Or anyone for that matter." Plagg says with his arms crossed._

 _..._

 _"Mom! Dad!" Marinette calls as she inches to open her trapdoor._

 _"No no no," Tikki uses her intangibility to phase through the glass cup and stop Marinette, "I'm your friend Marinette, you have to trust me. You are the only one who can stop Stoneheart."_

 _..._

 _"You think they'll be up to the challenge, Master?" Wayzz asks Master Fu._

 _"I have made only one mistake in my life. I won't make another. At least, I hope." Master Fu says, shutting the Miracle jewelry box._

 _..._

 _"This must be a mistake. The only superpower I could have is super clumsiness. I know. Alya! She'd like it. She's my friend. Well I'm saying that but I'm not sure. She adores superheros. She'd be perfect for this job. You should go see her." Marinette tells the Kwami._

 _"Marinette, it's you who has been chosen." Tikki says in disapproval._

 _..._

 _"But I'm stuck here. I can't even go to school. What good is a superhero if he can't get out of his house?" Adrien says Passionately to the ceiling._

 _"None," Plagg says, playing with a toilet roll, "that's why all this will soon change. If you want it of course."_

 _Adrien looks at the ring in his hand with consideration before narrowing his eyes in determination._

 _..._

 _"So all I need to do is break the object the bug got into?" Marinette asks, eyeing the earings in her hand._

 _"It's called an Akuma." Tikki says as Marinette puts an earing in each ear, "and you have to capture it."_

 _"Got it, capture it. And the charm thingy, what's that again?"_

 _"The lucky charm, it's your secret super power."_

 _"All this is going too fast Tikki, I'm..." Marinette sighs, "I'm sorry. I can't do it."_

 _"Have faith in yourself Marinette." Tikki encourages, "all you have to say is 'transform moi'."_

 _"Transform moi?"_

 _The earings activate and suck Tikki in._

 _"Wow. What's happening?" Marinette is engulfed in pink light, transforming her into Ladybug._

 _..._

 _Adrien slips the silver ring on his finger._

 _"Say 'transform moi' and bam, I transform you." Plagg explains from his pile of torn toilet paper._

 _"Got it, Plagg transform moi." Adrien says, punching the air with style._

 _"No wait! I didn't finish explaining to you!"_

 _Plagg is sucked into Adrien ring and Adrien is engulfed in green light turning him into Chat Noir._

 _Chat looks down at his claws, "So cool."_

* * *

 **Paris**

It was hard to describe the thoughts and emotions running through every Parisians head, let alone their reactions. The fog in their minds have been lifted. And there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste are Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Some stared at their phones in a moment of disbelieving silence, some jumped around and clutched their friends in excitement, some were either disappointed or angry, and others, namely Chloé, had gone ghostly pale.

But Alya Césaire had the most intense reaction. It wasn't outwardly visible.

Inside, she burned with the irrational feeling of betrayal.

In the pitch black lands of Gu'gelik, Dark's sealed form stirred.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **So, the reveal will be in 4 parts.**

 **Next we will focus more on the reactions and I will most likely skip through most of the battle with Stoneheart for my own sanity. Writing the transcript is so tedious.**

 **Follow and support me by reviewing.**


End file.
